The objective of this application is the development of laser tissue welding as an adjunct to homogeneous wound healing, and reduce residual astigmatism in corneal transplantation. Corneal welding may further assist in securing epikeratophakia lenticules and other corneal procedures including repair of corneal wounds. The specific aim of this proposal is the determination of the appropriate infrared wavelength(s) and power requirements for corneal laser welding surgery, based on the wave chemical lasers provide in ideal range of wavelengths with absorption depths of 0.15 to 0.5 mm penetration in water. Their use in corneal welding will provide information necessary to the design of a solid-state laser of the required characteristics for clinical use. Experimentation of uniform linear wounds in porcine and human eyebank eyes in vitro, and limited number of rabbit eyes in vivo, will allow the development of techniques for full thickness corneal welding to maximum strength and uniformity. Histological results as well as pressurization studies will be used to determine the consistency of results. The ability to routinely achieve welding of Bowman's layer in human corneas will be determined.